The invention relates to a sealing joint for use in a conduit system where an elevated fluid pressure may exist at either the interior or exterior side of the system. More particularly it relates to a sealing joint comprising a pair of co-axial tubular metal sections with intermeshing tapered edges which are clamped against each other by mechanical fastening means.
Sealing joints of this type are usually indicated as tapered pressure fittings and the mechanical fastening means thereof commonly consist of a swivel nut which exerts a permanent axial compression force to the metal sections thereby forcing the tapered edges in a fluid tight engagement with each other. A disadvantage of the known sealing joints is that if a high pressure difference is to be withstood by the joint a proportionally high axial compression force must be exerted to the tubular sections. Due to the high compression force the sealing joint must be built of components which have sufficient strength to withstand the high compression force in addition to forces resulting from the high fluid pressure difference. As a consequence of the high compression force a continuous elastic or even plastic deformation of the tubular sections takes place in the region of the tapered edges thereof which makes it usually difficult to release the tapered edges from each other during maintenance or repair operations.